


The Steins

by TheHonorableJudgeNovak



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHonorableJudgeNovak/pseuds/TheHonorableJudgeNovak
Summary: Ward Meachum has a heart-to-heart with a kid named Chase Stein. Neither of them are better for it.





	The Steins

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone see Chase Stein and his father and think of Ward Meachum and his father? Well, I did. And then I had to write a short one-shot about it. This takes place during "Metamorphosis" episode of Runaways and after the events of "Iron Fist" and "Defenders" (even though Ward wasn't there at all, boo!). If you want a soundtrack, I was definitely listening to Simple Plan's "Perfect" and "Welcome to My Life" while I wrote this. I'm sure Chase and teenage Ward would have sympathized with the songs. I hope you enjoy!

Ward Meachum had better things to do with his time and money than to live it up with other rich and famous pricks. And yet, here he was at yet another Pride gala, a necessary evil. Victor Stein was an important man, almost as much of a genius entrepreneur as Stark himself. Unfortunately, Rand needed the connection to Stein and his inventions, no matter how much Ward always disliked him.

 

At least Wizard was here too. Two birds with one stone, and all. Rand had been trying to make a deal to distribute and explore Wizard's technology for almost a decade, but the chilly Tina Minoru was a tough negotiator. He doubted he could sway her tonight, but he might as well show her that he supported The Pride or whatever they called themselves. As long as he got into Victor Stein's good graces and he passed a good word onto Minoru for him, then the trip would be worth it. He didn't even need a demonstration of the tech they were buying from Victor Stein. Ward himself didn't know or care about the science. He was just there to schmooze.

 

"Ah, the elusive Ward Meachum!" proclaimed Victor Stein, extending his right hand for the customary businessman handshake. 

 

Pasting on his best businessman smile, Ward reached out and shook the man's hand. The grip was solid but a little tighter than necessary. Stein was one of those macho men who had to be top dog. Ward was familiar with those kinds of jackasses.

 

"How are you doing, Victor?" he asked blandly. Niceties upon niceties. God, what he wouldn't do for a drink or _something_ to erase that twinge in his back caused by the tension wound up from the endless mingling.

 

"Same old, same old," Victor answered unhelpfully. 

 

"The wife looks lovely as always," he said, nodding at Janet who was chatting with some other guests.

 

Victors lips thinned. "Apparently," he said stiffly.

 

Now that was curious. Wandering away from that apparently awkward topic, Ward asked, "You have a kid, right? Chase was his name?" Usually, asking after business associates' kids gave him brownie points. It showed that Ward  _cared._

 

Victor's mouth puckered a bit. "Yes, I do. Not quite the wunderkind you were, Ward." (Ward laughed to himself, because really? He was thrust into business at an early age and spoon-fed every major business decision from then until his father's latest death. Ward wasn't a wunderkind at all) Victor continued: "But apparently he's got a sharper scientific mind than I ever gave him credit for. Too bad he doesn't use it."

 

Ward bristled on the kid's behalf. What faint praise. He remembered what it was like, hearing his own father disparage him in front of colleagues. "I'm sure he's working hard," Ward said, trying to keep the irritation from his voice. 

 

Victor hmphed and muttered, "Not hard enough, by my account."

 

If Ward had to listen to one more word from that man, he was going to punch him, the Rand Corporation be damned! He didn't get rid of one asshole just to tolerate them in other areas of his life. He was about to make his excuses to retire for the night when Victor's wife made eye contact with him.

 

Her thin form sidled up to her husband. "Oh honey, is that Ward?" Janet inquired with a smile. "It's been so long. Where is your sister?"

 

Ward hoped his bland smile was still holding up, because he could feel the impatience in his fingertips. "She's on vacation. I couldn't ask her to come back just for a gala, no matter how great a cause this is." Except he had no idea where Joy was, and he wasn't about to go looking for her while she hated his guts.

 

"Pride does support _great_ causes," sarcastically added a newcomer. Chase was taller than Ward remembered him, and broader too. He really was looking more like a man than a boy. "What's this benefit for again? Save the seals? The environment? Human rights?" 

 

Victor sneered, "You're already at a disadvantage, Chase. Don't act dumb and confirm everyone else's suspicions." Chase flinched minutely, but recovered himself quickly. 

 

Janet put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's for the school, dear." She turned to Ward as if none of them had seen Chase recoil at his own father: "We're very excited to begin construction."

 

Victor looked at her coolly as well and turned to Ward. "Well, I hope you're enjoying the night. Please stay for speeches. I'll be saying a few words, and I think they will be quite...enlightening." Walking away with a bit of a stumble, Victor disappeared into the crowd. Janet tried to trace his steps loyally, impeded in her path by people who would move for Victor but not for her. What a couple.

 

Ward glanced around to look for the ever-aloof Tina Minoru when he realized that Chase was still standing there.

 

"Your _dad's_ a real peach," Ward said, sipping his ginger ale. He was eight months sober, almost nine.

 

The boy huffed just like his dad and turned away. "Yeah? What would you know…"

 

Ward imagined he knew quite a bit.

 

"He said you had a sharp scientific mind," he said, omitting the context and the other strong words Victor had shared.

 

Chase beamed, but caught himself. Ward mused that most teenagers didn't like looking too happy. They needed to _angst_ and express their deep unhappiness with the world. As a teen, Ward was much the same way. Chase, smiling a little less, but smiling all the same, asked, "He said that, really?"

 

Ward nodded. "You taking over for him in the future? Family business?"

 

The boy shrugged. "I don't get good grades." He started rubbing one of his arms. "I doubt he wants me leading his company."

 

"It does seem that fewer businesses are family ventures now. I don't suppose Tina Minoru's kid will be taking over for her?"

 

"No, I don't think so," Chase said with a little grin. 

 

The conversation was at a stand-still, the both of them awkwardly watching the rich and famous pass them by. And Ward was curious, so he dove right in. "Does he hit you?"

 

Chase froze. There was no question in the boy's expression; he knew who Ward was asking about. He turned his gaze back to Ward and seemed to grow taller, his shoulders pulled back and his chin thrust out. "What do you think?" he challenged.

 

With a quick sweep of his eyes, Ward had to admit that Chase had a good amount of muscle on him now. Nothing like the kid he used to see at these galas. "I _think_ he can't push you around as much anymore, since you've gained muscle."

 

Chase shook his head. "You're mistaken. My dad _never_ -" At Ward's raised eyebrow, Chase conceded, "He's better than he used to be. We're actually really good, now." Ah, was the boy loyal to his father. A kid would always make excuses if his parents seemed apologetic enough. There were several times with his own dad when Ward thought they were 'good now.' 

 

"My dad was an asshole too," Ward said, opening up that line of communication. He was sharing a shameful part of himself he hadn't really told anyone, and he didn't even have alcohol as his excuse for loose lips. He just felt for the kid.

 

"Yeah? Was?" Chase smirked. "How'd he get better?"

 

Ward grinned back. "He died."

 

Chase's own smile disappeared and his brow furrowed. "That's not funny, Mr. Meachum." 

 

"My apologies," Ward said, not meaning it in the slightest. He looked around the room as if he was distracted by something. Turning back to the troubled boy, he added, "should you ever need a place to stay, and you find yourself in New York, here's my card."

 

He produced a white business card.

 

"I won't need it," Chase said stubbornly, "and I don't want it."

 

"Just take it. It'd make me feel better."

 

Chase rolled his eyes but took the card anyway and tucked it in the inner pocket of his blazer. "You don't have anything to worry about, Mr. Meachum."

 

Ward knew how things went. The Frank N. Stein in his own phone would go from caring to throwing punches in the blink of an eye. To be fair, the monster was influenced by whatever dark shit brought him back from the dead, but he'd always been a bit of an asshole, even before the cancer got him.

 

"Thanks for taking the card, kid. Now if you don't mind, I think I'll head home. Please give my kind regards to your parents and the Minorus. No offense to your parents and their friends, but their whole 'Pride' thing gives me the creeps."

 

Chase smiled sardonically as if he knew something Ward didn't. "You have good instincts, sir." 

 

Ward nodded at him and bade his quick goodbyes to the other rich people who bankrolled or otherwise contributed to Rand. Just as he was leaving the venue, he thought he could see a bright, purplish light from the roof of the building. It lasted for a good minute and then disappeared. Ward thought it was strange for all of thirty seconds before deciding he had better things to spend brainpower on. He had good reason to worry that the erstwhile CEO Danny Rand was up to something monumentally stupid without Ward looking over his shoulder.


End file.
